Deepest Love of All
by BlackMadonna
Summary: Bella und Edward ich muss ein angefangenes Kapitel nur irgendwo speichern .
1. Chapter 2

New Year's Resolutions

"Ich hab Dich so vermisst, Edward. Es tut mir wirklich alles so unglaublich leid, ich.." - "Schht. Rede nicht soviel. Mir fallen viel bessere Sachen ein, die Du mit deinem Mund machen kЖnntest." Mit diesen Worten zog er mich in seine Arme und senkte seine sinnlichen Lippen auf meine herab. Und ich fЭhlte mich schwerelos. Mein KЖrper brannte an seinem. In meinem KЖrper brach ein Feuerwerk los. Seine HДnde um meiner HЭfte, dort, wo sie schon immer hingehЖrten. Meine HДnde, die sich um seinen Nacken schlungen und ihn noch inniger in unseren gierigen, hungrigen Kuss zogen. Soviel Leidenschaft. Ich versank in einem Strudel aus unendlicher Gier nach Edward's Geschmack, nach seinem KЖrper auf meinem, seinen Lippen auf meinen. Lust, unbДndige Lust. Und GlЭck. Gott, ich drohte beinahe in den GlЭcksgefЭhlen zu ertrinken. Er war wieder bei mir. Nur das zДhlte. Seine HДnde gruben sich in meine Haare, pressten mich noch fester an sich. Ihm erging es nicht anders. Er wollte mich genauso sehr spЭren, wie ich ihn. Soviel unnЖtige Zeit hatten wir damit verschwendet mit unserer Trennung. So sinnlos. Seine HДnde wanderten meinen RЭcken hinunter, packten meine Oberschenkel und er hob mich hoch. Als hДtte ich darauf nur gewartet, schlang ich im selben Moment meine Beine um seine HЭfte, meine Zunge drang dabei begierig in seine MundhЖhle ein. Nie mehr wollte ich ihn loslassen. Nie mehr wollte ich auf seinen Geschmack, auf seine Stimme, auf seine Liebe verzichten wollen. "Ich liebe Dich", hauchte er gegen meinen Mund und urplЖtzlich leuchtete mein Wohnzimmer hell auf, als wДre das Feuerwerk aus meinem KЖrper auch in meinem Wohnzimmer losgegangen. Ich verspЭrte nur noch pures GlЭck. Ich...

"Jetzt wach endlich wieder auf, Bella. Du hast lange genug geschlafen"  
Ich schlug meine Augen auf. Panik, unkontrollierbare Panik machte sich in mir breit. Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Das war kein Traum. Edward war hier! Es DURFTE kein beschissener Traum gewesen sein! Blinzelnd sah ich mich um, mein Blick suchte verzweifelt nach Edward. Doch kein Edward war hier. Ich befand mich in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer mit laut lachenden, feiernden Menschen um mich herum. Was zum Teufel?  
Dann erblickte ich Jake, der in dem Sessel schrДg gegenЭber von mir saъ. Ich lag auf einem gemЭtlichen, hellbraunen Sofa, in voller LДnge ausgestreckt und mit einer beigen Stoffdecke zugedeckt.  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte ich mЭde und setzte mich auf, wobei ich das brennende GefЭhl auf meinen Lippen, wie ich es nach Edward's KЭssen immer verspЭrte, mit aller Kraft ignorierte. Er war nicht hier... Er war verdammt nochmal nicht hier.  
"Bei meinem Dad, Bella. Schon seit einer Woche. Du hast total tief geschlafen. Geht es Dir gut? Es ist gleich Mitternacht"  
Ich blinzelte mehrmals. Mitternacht? Aber... das hieъ es war bald Neujahr. Und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen.  
Aber, Jake hatte recht. Ich hatte tief geschlafen. Und so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Seit dem Weihnachtsessen hier bei Jake's Vater, der ein sehr netter und witziger alter Mann im Rollstuhl war, wo ich eine Hand voll neuer, liebevoller Menschen kennengelernt hatte, konnte ich tatsДchlich jede Nacht in dem GДstezimmer durchschlafen, wobei ich niemals, zumindestens nicht, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, getrДumt habe. "Wie lang hab' ich geschlafen?", murmelte ich mit kratziger Stimme. Ich griff nach dem Glas Wodka Energy, was vor mir auf dem Tisch stand und nahm einen groъen Schluck, um meinen KЖrper und meine StimmbДnder zu neuem Leben zu erwecken.  
"UngefДhr zwei Stunden. Du konntest kaum noch gerade sitzen und bist mitten in Sam's SchwДrmerei von Emily eingenickt"  
Meine Wangen fДrbten sich rot. Gott, was mussten die anderen nur von mir denken?  
Jake lachte bei meinem Anblick amЭsiert auf und schЭttelte den Kopf. "Mach' Dir keinen Kopf. Sie mЖgen Dich. Aber jetzt lass' uns die wenigen Minuten bis zum neuen Jahr noch ein biъchen feiern. Cheers." Er hielt sein Glas Cola-Bier hoch, damit ich mit meinem Glas anstieъ. Ich schenkte ihm ein zЖgerliches LДcheln - mir war nach Heulen zumute! - und stieъ mit meinem Glas gegen seines. Daraufhin nahmen wir beide einen Schluck von unseren GlДsern.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein armseeliger, jДmmerlicher Traum. Meine GЭte, wie konnte mich ein einziger beschissener Traum so aus der Bahn werfen?  
Weil ich glЭcklich war.  
Ja... Allein wenn ich mir nur die Erinnerung des Traums ins GedДchtnis rief, wurde ich von einer GlЭckseeligkeit Эberschwappt, die ich seit Wochen nicht mehr spЭren durfte. Und das nur dank einem Traum-Edward. Ich war so jДmmerlich...

"Alles okay mit Dir?" Jake. NatЭrlich merkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. "Ja, klar. Ich muss nur erstmal wach werden", antwortete ich leise und trank mein restliches GetrДnk in einem Zug aus.

Ich war froh, dass Jake nicht mehr bЖse auf mich war. Er hatte mir erklДrt, was in ihm vorgegangen war, als ich so vehement zu erklДren versuchte, dass er NICHT mein Freund war. Er fЭhlte sich schlecht, da ich mit dieser Vorstellung - er als mein Freund - anscheinend absolut nicht leben konnte. So war es ja auch eigentlich, aber das habe ich ihm natЭrlich nicht gesagt. Das wДre wirklich zu verletztend, gemein und kaltherzig gewesen.  
Stattdessen erklДrte ich ihm leise und mit brЭchiger Stimme, dass ich mir, solange ich noch nicht Эber Edward hinweg war, Эberhaupt keinen anderen Mann an meiner Seite vorstellen konnte. Dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das hatte ihn besДnftigt. Und, befЭrchtete ich, ermutigt.

Er erhob sich von dem Sessel und lieъ sich mit seinem Bierglas in der Hand neben mich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Handyuhr. "Nur noch 2 Minuten und ein paar Sekunden. Dann beginnt ein neues Jahr"  
WДhrend er dies sagte, schaute er mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war meinem sehr nahe. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spЭren, er kitzelte mich. Doch ich verzog keine Miene. Ich wollte den Blickkontakt abbrechen, zu intensiv und zu tiefgrЭndig war er. Doch irgendetwas fesselte mich. Seine schokoladenfarbigen Augen schienen immer nДher zu kommen. Unbewusst presste ich meine Lippen fest zusammen. Kein Kuss-Versuch. Bitte kein verdammter Kuss-Versuch. Doch, als hДtte er nie was anderes vorgehabt, verschwanden seine Augen und sein Mund tauchte nah bei meinem Ohr auf.  
"Was sind deine VorsДtze fЭr das neue Jahr, Bella?" Ein kalter Schauer lief meinen RЭcken hinab. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr versursachte eine prickelnde GДnsehaut auf meinem KЖrper. NatЭrlich reagierte mein dДmlicher KЖrper auf solch mДnnliche AnnДherungsversuche. Genau wie mein armes, zerrissenes Herz musste auf mein KЖrper all die Wochen auf Edward verzichten. Und auf Sex. Und anscheinend hatte mein KЖrper es heute abgelehnt mit meinem Verstand im Einklang zu arbeiten und lieъ sich auf Jake's AnnДherungsversuche ein. Na super. Jetzt hatte ich nicht nur Jake selber in Zaum zu halten, sondern meinen dummen, weiblichen, hormongesteuerten KЖrper auch noch. Mir blieb aber auch nichts erspart.

"Abnehmen", piepste ich schrill. Es war das Einzige, was mir so auf die Schnell einfiel, obwohl ich selber wusste, wie dДmlich sich das anhЖrte. Aber ich wollte die Situation und die Reaktionen meines KЖrpers auf Jake's NДhe abkЭhlen.  
"Oh, stimmt, das hast Du auch bitter nЖtig." Ich konnte sein sarkastisches LДcheln heraushЖren und musste ungewollt auch lДcheln. Doch er hatte sich noch immer nicht einen Zentimeter von mir wegbewegt. Und mein KЖrper lehnte sich, ganz anders als von mir selbst gewollt, nДher an ihn heran, sodass unsere Schultern sich berЭhrten und ein weiterer Schauer meinen RЭcken hinablief.  
Aber... Wusste Jake denn nicht, dass, was immer er hiermit erreichen wollte, ob einen Kuss oder sogar Sex, das alles kaputt machen wЭrde? Dass wir nie wieder so unbefangen miteinander lachen kЖnnten, wie sonst noch? Dass wir nie wieder so befreundet sein konnten, wie wir es bisher waren? Oder es interessierte ihn schlichtweg nicht. "Ich hab' einen Vorschlag fЭr Dich. Was Du Dir fЭr das kommende Jahr vornehmen kЖnntest." Als seine Lippen fЭr den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mein OhrlДppchen streiften, musste ich ein plЖtzliches AufstЖhnen unterdrЭcken. Gott, wie konnte soviel Sex in solch einer Unterhaltung stecken? Wie konnte er so gemein sein und mich mit den Waffen eines Mannes und dem Wissen, wie schwach der mДnnliche KЖrper war, um den Finger wickeln wollen?  
Doch noch immer tat mein KЖrper nicht wie befohlen (Aufstehen! Weggehen! Auf Toilette gehen! Was auch immer - nur weg!). Er genoss die unbekannte, neue NДhe zu Jake in ganz anderer Weise, als Эblich.  
Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an dem Traum. Immerhin war es ein typisch heiъer Kuss zwischen Edward und mir gewesen. Und ich hungerte wirklich nach seinen KЭssen. Nach seinen HДnden. Nach seinem Atem auf meinem KЖrper. Stop! Bloъ nicht weiter nachdenken. Am besten gar nicht mehr denken. Erstrecht nicht an Sex mit Edward. Das wЭrde die momentane Situation nicht gerade vereinfachen.  
"Und das wДre?" Ich hЖrte, wie zittrig meine Stimme klang und wusste, dass das an der Aufregung lag. Und ich ahnte, dass auch Jake das wusste. Und ermutigte ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Scheiъe.  
Meine Augen waren nur noch halbgeЖffnet. So langsam aber sicher verlor ich immer mehr die Kontrolle Эber das, was sich dort gerade abspielte. So sehr ich von ihm, Jake, weg wollte, genau so sehr wollte mein KЖrper ihn. Und, wenn ich ehrlich war, ein winziger, minimaler Teil in meinem Kopf fand diese Vorstellung nicht sehr erschreckend. Und das beunruhigte mich.  
Seine Hand ergriff meine und sein Daumen zog kleine und groъe Kreise auf meiner HandoberflДche und mit jedem weiteren Kreis vernebelten sich die Argumente, die gegen eine Liaison mit Jake sprachen...

"Gib' mir eine Chance", hauchte er. Seine HДnde wanderten meine Arme entlang zu meinem Hals, ergriffen mein Gesicht und er zog mich zu sich, seine geЖffneten Lippen kamen meinen immer nДher.  
"Nicht", flЭsterte ich, doch selbst ich merkte, dass es nur ein sehr mickriger Versuch war, in ihn seinem Vorhaben mich zu kЭssen, zu stoppen.  
Und dann spЭrte ich sie. Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine. Seine Hand ergriff meinen Nacken und drЭckte mich energischer gegen sich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich auf meinen und ich - tat nichts.  
Mit aller Kraft kДmpfte ich gegen das Verlangen, den Kuss zu erwidern, an. Ich wollte ihn verdammt nochmal NICHT kЭssen. Und erstrecht nicht nach solch einem... wunderschЖnen Traum. Das konnte ich Edward einfach nicht antun... Auch wenn es nur der Traum-Edward war, den es, wenn Эberhaupt, interessierte, ob ich an Silvester mit jemand rumknutschte. 


	2. Going through Emotions

New Year's Resolutions

"Ich hab Dich so vermisst, Edward. Es tut mir wirklich alles so unglaublich leid, ich.." - "Schht. Rede nicht soviel. Mir fallen viel bessere Sachen ein, die Du mit deinem Mund machen kЖnntest." Mit diesen Worten zog er mich in seine Arme und senkte seine sinnlichen Lippen auf meine herab. Und ich fЭhlte mich schwerelos. Mein KЖrper brannte an seinem. In meinem KЖrper brach ein Feuerwerk los. Seine HДnde um meiner HЭfte, dort, wo sie schon immer hingehЖrten. Meine HДnde, die sich um seinen Nacken schlungen und ihn noch inniger in unseren gierigen, hungrigen Kuss zogen. Soviel Leidenschaft. Ich versank in einem Strudel aus unendlicher Gier nach Edward's Geschmack, nach seinem KЖrper auf meinem, seinen Lippen auf meinen. Lust, unbДndige Lust. Und GlЭck. Gott, ich drohte beinahe in den GlЭcksgefЭhlen zu ertrinken. Er war wieder bei mir. Nur das zДhlte. Seine HДnde gruben sich in meine Haare, pressten mich noch fester an sich. Ihm erging es nicht anders. Er wollte mich genauso sehr spЭren, wie ich ihn. Soviel unnЖtige Zeit hatten wir damit verschwendet mit unserer Trennung. So sinnlos. Seine HДnde wanderten meinen RЭcken hinunter, packten meine Oberschenkel und er hob mich hoch. Als hДtte ich darauf nur gewartet, schlang ich im selben Moment meine Beine um seine HЭfte, meine Zunge drang dabei begierig in seine MundhЖhle ein. Nie mehr wollte ich ihn loslassen. Nie mehr wollte ich auf seinen Geschmack, auf seine Stimme, auf seine Liebe verzichten wollen. "Ich liebe Dich", hauchte er gegen meinen Mund und urplЖtzlich leuchtete mein Wohnzimmer hell auf, als wДre das Feuerwerk aus meinem KЖrper auch in meinem Wohnzimmer losgegangen. Ich verspЭrte nur noch pures GlЭck. Ich...

"Jetzt wach endlich wieder auf, Bella. Du hast lange genug geschlafen"  
Ich schlug meine Augen auf. Panik, unkontrollierbare Panik machte sich in mir breit. Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Das war kein Traum. Edward war hier! Es DURFTE kein beschissener Traum gewesen sein! Blinzelnd sah ich mich um, mein Blick suchte verzweifelt nach Edward. Doch kein Edward war hier. Ich befand mich in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer mit laut lachenden, feiernden Menschen um mich herum. Was zum Teufel?  
Dann erblickte ich Jake, der in dem Sessel schrДg gegenЭber von mir saъ. Ich lag auf einem gemЭtlichen, hellbraunen Sofa, in voller LДnge ausgestreckt und mit einer beigen Stoffdecke zugedeckt.  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte ich mЭde und setzte mich auf, wobei ich das brennende GefЭhl auf meinen Lippen, wie ich es nach Edward's KЭssen immer verspЭrte, mit aller Kraft ignorierte. Er war nicht hier... Er war verdammt nochmal nicht hier.  
"Bei meinem Dad, Bella. Schon seit einer Woche. Du hast total tief geschlafen. Geht es Dir gut? Es ist gleich Mitternacht"  
Ich blinzelte mehrmals. Mitternacht? Aber... das hieъ es war bald Neujahr. Und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen.  
Aber, Jake hatte recht. Ich hatte tief geschlafen. Und so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Seit dem Weihnachtsessen hier bei Jake's Vater, der ein sehr netter und witziger alter Mann im Rollstuhl war, wo ich eine Hand voll neuer, liebevoller Menschen kennengelernt hatte, konnte ich tatsДchlich jede Nacht in dem GДstezimmer durchschlafen, wobei ich niemals, zumindestens nicht, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, getrДumt habe. "Wie lang hab' ich geschlafen?", murmelte ich mit kratziger Stimme. Ich griff nach dem Glas Wodka Energy, was vor mir auf dem Tisch stand und nahm einen groъen Schluck, um meinen KЖrper und meine StimmbДnder zu neuem Leben zu erwecken.  
"UngefДhr zwei Stunden. Du konntest kaum noch gerade sitzen und bist mitten in Sam's SchwДrmerei von Emily eingenickt"  
Meine Wangen fДrbten sich rot. Gott, was mussten die anderen nur von mir denken?  
Jake lachte bei meinem Anblick amЭsiert auf und schЭttelte den Kopf. "Mach' Dir keinen Kopf. Sie mЖgen Dich. Aber jetzt lass' uns die wenigen Minuten bis zum neuen Jahr noch ein biъchen feiern. Cheers." Er hielt sein Glas Cola-Bier hoch, damit ich mit meinem Glas anstieъ. Ich schenkte ihm ein zЖgerliches LДcheln - mir war nach Heulen zumute! - und stieъ mit meinem Glas gegen seines. Daraufhin nahmen wir beide einen Schluck von unseren GlДsern.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein armseeliger, jДmmerlicher Traum. Meine GЭte, wie konnte mich ein einziger beschissener Traum so aus der Bahn werfen?  
Weil ich glЭcklich war.  
Ja... Allein wenn ich mir nur die Erinnerung des Traums ins GedДchtnis rief, wurde ich von einer GlЭckseeligkeit Эberschwappt, die ich seit Wochen nicht mehr spЭren durfte. Und das nur dank einem Traum-Edward. Ich war so jДmmerlich...

"Alles okay mit Dir?" Jake. NatЭrlich merkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. "Ja, klar. Ich muss nur erstmal wach werden", antwortete ich leise und trank mein restliches GetrДnk in einem Zug aus.

Ich war froh, dass Jake nicht mehr bЖse auf mich war. Er hatte mir erklДrt, was in ihm vorgegangen war, als ich so vehement zu erklДren versuchte, dass er NICHT mein Freund war. Er fЭhlte sich schlecht, da ich mit dieser Vorstellung - er als mein Freund - anscheinend absolut nicht leben konnte. So war es ja auch eigentlich, aber das habe ich ihm natЭrlich nicht gesagt. Das wДre wirklich zu verletztend, gemein und kaltherzig gewesen.  
Stattdessen erklДrte ich ihm leise und mit brЭchiger Stimme, dass ich mir, solange ich noch nicht Эber Edward hinweg war, Эberhaupt keinen anderen Mann an meiner Seite vorstellen konnte. Dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das hatte ihn besДnftigt. Und, befЭrchtete ich, ermutigt.

Er erhob sich von dem Sessel und lieъ sich mit seinem Bierglas in der Hand neben mich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Handyuhr. "Nur noch 2 Minuten und ein paar Sekunden. Dann beginnt ein neues Jahr"  
WДhrend er dies sagte, schaute er mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war meinem sehr nahe. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spЭren, er kitzelte mich. Doch ich verzog keine Miene. Ich wollte den Blickkontakt abbrechen, zu intensiv und zu tiefgrЭndig war er. Doch irgendetwas fesselte mich. Seine schokoladenfarbigen Augen schienen immer nДher zu kommen. Unbewusst presste ich meine Lippen fest zusammen. Kein Kuss-Versuch. Bitte kein verdammter Kuss-Versuch. Doch, als hДtte er nie was anderes vorgehabt, verschwanden seine Augen und sein Mund tauchte nah bei meinem Ohr auf.  
"Was sind deine VorsДtze fЭr das neue Jahr, Bella?" Ein kalter Schauer lief meinen RЭcken hinab. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr versursachte eine prickelnde GДnsehaut auf meinem KЖrper. NatЭrlich reagierte mein dДmlicher KЖrper auf solch mДnnliche AnnДherungsversuche. Genau wie mein armes, zerrissenes Herz musste auf mein KЖrper all die Wochen auf Edward verzichten. Und auf Sex. Und anscheinend hatte mein KЖrper es heute abgelehnt mit meinem Verstand im Einklang zu arbeiten und lieъ sich auf Jake's AnnДherungsversuche ein. Na super. Jetzt hatte ich nicht nur Jake selber in Zaum zu halten, sondern meinen dummen, weiblichen, hormongesteuerten KЖrper auch noch. Mir blieb aber auch nichts erspart.

"Abnehmen", piepste ich schrill. Es war das Einzige, was mir so auf die Schnell einfiel, obwohl ich selber wusste, wie dДmlich sich das anhЖrte. Aber ich wollte die Situation und die Reaktionen meines KЖrpers auf Jake's NДhe abkЭhlen.  
"Oh, stimmt, das hast Du auch bitter nЖtig." Ich konnte sein sarkastisches LДcheln heraushЖren und musste ungewollt auch lДcheln. Doch er hatte sich noch immer nicht einen Zentimeter von mir wegbewegt. Und mein KЖrper lehnte sich, ganz anders als von mir selbst gewollt, nДher an ihn heran, sodass unsere Schultern sich berЭhrten und ein weiterer Schauer meinen RЭcken hinablief.  
Aber... Wusste Jake denn nicht, dass, was immer er hiermit erreichen wollte, ob einen Kuss oder sogar Sex, das alles kaputt machen wЭrde? Dass wir nie wieder so unbefangen miteinander lachen kЖnnten, wie sonst noch? Dass wir nie wieder so befreundet sein konnten, wie wir es bisher waren? Oder es interessierte ihn schlichtweg nicht. "Ich hab' einen Vorschlag fЭr Dich. Was Du Dir fЭr das kommende Jahr vornehmen kЖnntest." Als seine Lippen fЭr den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mein OhrlДppchen streiften, musste ich ein plЖtzliches AufstЖhnen unterdrЭcken. Gott, wie konnte soviel Sex in solch einer Unterhaltung stecken? Wie konnte er so gemein sein und mich mit den Waffen eines Mannes und dem Wissen, wie schwach der mДnnliche KЖrper war, um den Finger wickeln wollen?  
Doch noch immer tat mein KЖrper nicht wie befohlen (Aufstehen! Weggehen! Auf Toilette gehen! Was auch immer - nur weg!). Er genoss die unbekannte, neue NДhe zu Jake in ganz anderer Weise, als Эblich.  
Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an dem Traum. Immerhin war es ein typisch heiъer Kuss zwischen Edward und mir gewesen. Und ich hungerte wirklich nach seinen KЭssen. Nach seinen HДnden. Nach seinem Atem auf meinem KЖrper. Stop! Bloъ nicht weiter nachdenken. Am besten gar nicht mehr denken. Erstrecht nicht an Sex mit Edward. Das wЭrde die momentane Situation nicht gerade vereinfachen.  
"Und das wДre?" Ich hЖrte, wie zittrig meine Stimme klang und wusste, dass das an der Aufregung lag. Und ich ahnte, dass auch Jake das wusste. Und ermutigte ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Scheiъe.  
Meine Augen waren nur noch halbgeЖffnet. So langsam aber sicher verlor ich immer mehr die Kontrolle Эber das, was sich dort gerade abspielte. So sehr ich von ihm, Jake, weg wollte, genau so sehr wollte mein KЖrper ihn. Und, wenn ich ehrlich war, ein winziger, minimaler Teil in meinem Kopf fand diese Vorstellung nicht sehr erschreckend. Und das beunruhigte mich.  
Seine Hand ergriff meine und sein Daumen zog kleine und groъe Kreise auf meiner HandoberflДche und mit jedem weiteren Kreis vernebelten sich die Argumente, die gegen eine Liaison mit Jake sprachen...

"Gib' mir eine Chance", hauchte er. Seine HДnde wanderten meine Arme entlang zu meinem Hals, ergriffen mein Gesicht und er zog mich zu sich, seine geЖffneten Lippen kamen meinen immer nДher.  
"Nicht", flЭsterte ich, doch selbst ich merkte, dass es nur ein sehr mickriger Versuch war, in ihn seinem Vorhaben mich zu kЭssen, zu stoppen.  
Und dann spЭrte ich sie. Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine. Seine Hand ergriff meinen Nacken und drЭckte mich energischer gegen sich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich auf meinen und ich - tat nichts.  
Mit aller Kraft kДmpfte ich gegen das Verlangen, den Kuss zu erwidern, an. Ich wollte ihn verdammt nochmal NICHT kЭssen. Und erstrecht nicht nach solch einem... wunderschЖnen Traum. Das konnte ich Edward einfach nicht antun... Auch wenn es nur der Traum-Edward war, den es, wenn Эberhaupt, interessierte, ob ich an Silvester mit jemand rumknutschte. 


	3. Chapter 3

Going through Emotions

"Ein frohes neues Jahr, meine Süße!", zwitscherte Kelly fröhlich in das Handy. Ich hörte Emmett mit einer weiteren Frau reden, wohl seine Mutter. Im Hintergrund konnte ich sogar das Meer rauschen hören. Ungewohnter Neid keimte in mir auf. Sie lag am Strand mit dem Mann, den sie liebte. Und der sie auch liebte. Sie konnte sich verdammt glücklich schätzen. Aber ich verdrängte das unbekannte Gefühl. Ich wollte nicht auf meine beste Freundin neidisch sein. Das war nicht fair.

"Danke Kelly, Dir und Emmett natürlich auch. Wie ist denn der Urlaub?", fragte ich neugierig und durchstöberte währenddessen weiterhin die reduzierten Artikel hier bei Prada.  
Und dann entdeckte ich sie. Die Jacke, die ich unbedingt haben musste. Die Jacke, ohne die ich nicht mehr leben konnte. Ich quiekte überglücklich auf und ergriff dieses wunderbare, von Gott gesandte Stück Stoff. "Was ist denn passiert? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kelly, sofort besorgt und alarmiert. Ich unterdrückte ein weiteres glückliches Quietschen, während ich die Jacke begutachtete.  
"Ich bin shoppen, bei Prada. Hab eine wunderschöne Jacke entdeckt", erklärte ich euphorisch. Die Jacke war aus schwarzem Nylon mit einem großen Kelchkragen und einem breiten Bund mit Zick-Zack Steppung. Ich hatte mich sofort verliebt. Ich musste sie haben. Zögerlich griff ich nach dem Preisschild, doch ich war guter Hoffnung, immerhin hing sie bei den reduzierten Artikeln. Das war doch vielversprechend, oder?

"Oh Mann, Bella. Du bist total irre. Ich hab' mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt!" Ihr stiller Vorwurf, von wegen, ich sollte nicht so ein Trara um eine Jacke machen, war nicht zu überhören. Doch diesen ignorierte ich gekonnt und atmete tief durch, während ich das Etikett herumdrehte. Und mich traf fast der Schlag. Ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Kelly, die wohl wusste, worum es ging, fragte beinahe genervt: "Und, wie viel?" Ich wagte es noch nicht mal auszusprechen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. 1022 Dollar für eine reduzierte Jacke!! Aber ich liebte sie. Ich wollte sie haben. Und da ich alles andere, was ich liebte, nicht haben durfte, wie zum Beispiel den Auswanderer Edward Cullen, wollte ich wenigstens, zum Trost, diese himmlische Jacke haben. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich musste es tun.  
"Bella? Wie viel kostet sie?" Kelly konnte wirklich hartnäckig sein. Ich räusperte mich. So langsam gewann ich meine Fassung wieder.  
"Schlappe 1022 Dollar", erwiderte ich übertrieben unbeeindruckt. Nun hörte ich Kelly nach Luft schnappen. "WAS? Aber.. du kaufst sie doch nicht, oder? Das sind zwei von deinen Monatsmieten, Bella, das ist Dir schon klar? Du hast keinen Edward mehr, der Dir über die Runden helfen kann, wenn es mal wieder knapp wird."

Das hatte gesessen. Und anscheinend hatte sie es im selben Moment, wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte, gemerkt. Sofort fing sie an, sich zu entschuldigen: "Oh Gott, Bella. Das tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich.." - "Schon gut. Du warst nur ehrlich", unterbrach ich sie steif. So dachte sie also von mir. Dass ich die neun Monate, wo Edward und ich zusammen waren und fast zusammen gewohnt hatten, von seinem Gehalt gelebt hatte und mein Geld für Klamotten und anderen Krimskrams herausgeworfen hatte.  
Dabei war es so definitiv nicht gewesen. Natürlich hatte auch Edward mal einen Einkauf bezahlt oder mich zum Essen eingeladen. Aber er hatte ja auch fast bei mir gelebt. Das gehörte doch dazu. Aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen mich von Edward durchfüttern zu lassen und mein Geld zum Fenster raus zu werfen. Dazu war ich gar nicht der Mensch. Und ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass Kelly das auch wusste. "Nein, es ist nicht gut. Ich habe überreagiert. Wie immer, wenn Du mir erzählst, was Du für Klamotten ausgibst. Es tut mir leid, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht zu entschuldigen ist, hoffe ich trotzdem, dass Du mir noch mal verzeihen kannst." Kelly schien verzweifelt. Sie befürchtete anscheinend, mich tiefer gehend verletzt zu haben und somit unsere Freundschaft gefährdet zu haben. Und anscheinend bereute sie ihre Worte wirklich und es war ihr nur rausgerutscht, weil sie so empört war. Ich hoffte es zumindest.  
"Schon okay. Ich kenn' Dich doch. Aber ich muss diese Jacke wirklich haben. Warte kurz, ich hab ein Gespräch in der anderen Leitung. Momentchen."

"Ja?", meldete ich mich bei dem Anrufer in der anderen Leitung. "Hallo Isabella." Kurz hatte ich den irrsinnigen Verdacht, dass es sich hierbei um einen Scherzanruf handelte. Das konnte nicht sein. Wie.. Woher sollte sie meine Nummer haben? Und.. Vor allen Dingen, wieso sollte sie mich anrufen? "Mom?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. Innerlich verfluchte ich mich selbst. Eine knappe Begrüßung von meiner sogenannten Mutter und schon verlor ich meine Fassung. Ich war so schwach. Ohne die Jacke aus meinen Händen zu legen, schritt ich zu den ledernen Sesseln und ließ mich laut atmend darauf fallen. "Du erkennst mich ja noch", lachte sie und ihre Stimme hörte sich klar und amüsiert an. Als würden wir tagtäglich miteinander telefonieren und regelmäßig diesen Witz ablassen. Was ging hier vor?  
"Na-Natürlich", stotterte ich unbeholfen. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was ich noch sagen sollte. Und noch viel weniger ahnte ich, wieso sie anrief.  
"Hast Du heute schon was vor?" Sie sprach weiter in dem ungewohnten Plauderton. Noch nie hatte sie so unbefreit und locker mit mir gesprochen. "Ich, äh... Also, Ich", Sprachlosigkeit war gar kein Ausdruck. Hilflosigkeit traf es wohl eher. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, so mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen.  
"Du hast doch bestimmt Urlaub, oder nicht?", hakte sie weiter nach. "Ja", antwortete ich perplex. Woher kannte sie meine Gewohnheiten? Hatte sie mir etwa in den letzten 5 Smalltalk-Telefonaten zu Neujahr tatsächlich zugehört oder woher sonst wusste sie, dass ich mir jedes Jahr die zweite Januarwoche Urlaub nahm?  
"Ich bin nämlich in Manhattan. Wollen wir uns irgendwo treffen? Bei Starbucks? Oder einfach im McDonald's?"

Hoffentlich unauffällig nahm ich den Raum um mich herum genauer unter die Lupe. Vielleicht erlaubte sich hier jemand einen Scherz mit mir à la _Versteckte Kamera_ oder irgendein kranker Radiosender.  
Nein. Weit und breit war alles so, wie es sein sollte. Noch einige andere Frauen durchstöberten die Prada Welt, auf der Suche nach einem langersehnten Stück oder in der Hoffnung auf ein Schnäppchen (welches ich jedoch in den Händen hielt). Keine Kamera. "Also.. Ich bin grad in der Stadt", hörte ich mich antworten. Aha, wollte ich mich wirklich mit ihr treffen? Konnte ich das? Wie sollte ich meiner Mutter, die ich seit 6 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und mit der ich in den 6 Jahren, wenn es hoch kam, vielleicht 10 Mal telefoniert hatte, umgehen? Ich stellte mir das ziemlich krampfig und unangenehm vor. Etwas, was ich zur Zeit nicht gebrauchen konnte. "Das ist ja super. Dann treffen wir uns in 10 Minuten bei McDonald's?" Sie hörte sich aufrichtig froh an. Etwa froh darüber, dass ich zugesagt hatte? Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was bei dem Treffen heraus kommen sollte. Ich konnte nicht anders:  
"Ja, bis dann." Immernoch total bedröppelt und nervlich aufgewühlt verstaute ich mein Handy in meiner Handtasche. Nachdenklich blieb ich noch einen Moment sitzen. In zehn Minuten war ich also mit meiner Mutter im McDonald's verabredet. Nervosität und Aufregung machten sich in mir breit, brachten meine schmalgliedrigen Finger zum Zittern und meinen Brustkorb zum Beben. Meine Atmung ging schneller und ich musste für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Augen schließen, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich zwang meine Lungen dazu, laaangsam und ruhig ein- und auszuatmen. Ich durfte nicht hyperventilieren. Nicht hier bei Prada. Dann erinnerte ich mich, dass Kelly noch in der anderen Leitung gewartet hatte. Die Arme. Aber ich konnte jetzt nicht telefonieren. Nein. Ich hätte jetzt jemanden an meiner Seite gebraucht. Einem Menschen, bei dem ich mich fallen lassen konnte und der mir Mut zusprechen würde. Wäre Edward doch nur hier. Er wäre bestimmt ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen, hätte er mitgekriegt, dass meine Mutter sich mit mir treffen wollte. Aber... Er war nicht mehr hier. Auf seine Unterstützung konnte ich mich also nicht berufen. Ich musste da allein durch. Obwohl... Jake... Nein. Ich konnte nicht von ihm erwarten, mir in dieser Sache beizustehen. Mittlerweile wusste er zwar um meine familäre Situation Bescheid, aber das war dann doch zu viel verlangt, mich zu dem ersten Treffen mit meiner Mutter nach 6 Jahren zu begleiten. Aber... Bestand er nicht immer darauf, dass ich mich bei ihm melden sollte, sobald ich seine Hilfe bräuchte?


	4. Chapter 4

New Year's Resolutions

"Ich hab Dich so vermisst, Edward. Es tut mir wirklich alles so unglaublich leid, ich.." - "Schht. Rede nicht soviel. Mir fallen viel bessere Sachen ein, die Du mit deinem Mund machen kЖnntest." Mit diesen Worten zog er mich in seine Arme und senkte seine sinnlichen Lippen auf meine herab. Und ich fЭhlte mich schwerelos. Mein KЖrper brannte an seinem. In meinem KЖrper brach ein Feuerwerk los. Seine HДnde um meiner HЭfte, dort, wo sie schon immer hingehЖrten. Meine HДnde, die sich um seinen Nacken schlungen und ihn noch inniger in unseren gierigen, hungrigen Kuss zogen. Soviel Leidenschaft. Ich versank in einem Strudel aus unendlicher Gier nach Edward's Geschmack, nach seinem KЖrper auf meinem, seinen Lippen auf meinen. Lust, unbДndige Lust. Und GlЭck. Gott, ich drohte beinahe in den GlЭcksgefЭhlen zu ertrinken. Er war wieder bei mir. Nur das zДhlte. Seine HДnde gruben sich in meine Haare, pressten mich noch fester an sich. Ihm erging es nicht anders. Er wollte mich genauso sehr spЭren, wie ich ihn. Soviel unnЖtige Zeit hatten wir damit verschwendet mit unserer Trennung. So sinnlos. Seine HДnde wanderten meinen RЭcken hinunter, packten meine Oberschenkel und er hob mich hoch. Als hДtte ich darauf nur gewartet, schlang ich im selben Moment meine Beine um seine HЭfte, meine Zunge drang dabei begierig in seine MundhЖhle ein. Nie mehr wollte ich ihn loslassen. Nie mehr wollte ich auf seinen Geschmack, auf seine Stimme, auf seine Liebe verzichten wollen. "Ich liebe Dich", hauchte er gegen meinen Mund und urplЖtzlich leuchtete mein Wohnzimmer hell auf, als wДre das Feuerwerk aus meinem KЖrper auch in meinem Wohnzimmer losgegangen. Ich verspЭrte nur noch pures GlЭck. Ich...

"Jetzt wach endlich wieder auf, Bella. Du hast lange genug geschlafen"  
Ich schlug meine Augen auf. Panik, unkontrollierbare Panik machte sich in mir breit. Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Das war kein Traum. Edward war hier! Es DURFTE kein beschissener Traum gewesen sein! Blinzelnd sah ich mich um, mein Blick suchte verzweifelt nach Edward. Doch kein Edward war hier. Ich befand mich in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer mit laut lachenden, feiernden Menschen um mich herum. Was zum Teufel?  
Dann erblickte ich Jake, der in dem Sessel schrДg gegenЭber von mir saъ. Ich lag auf einem gemЭtlichen, hellbraunen Sofa, in voller LДnge ausgestreckt und mit einer beigen Stoffdecke zugedeckt.  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte ich mЭde und setzte mich auf, wobei ich das brennende GefЭhl auf meinen Lippen, wie ich es nach Edward's KЭssen immer verspЭrte, mit aller Kraft ignorierte. Er war nicht hier... Er war verdammt nochmal nicht hier.  
"Bei meinem Dad, Bella. Schon seit einer Woche. Du hast total tief geschlafen. Geht es Dir gut? Es ist gleich Mitternacht"  
Ich blinzelte mehrmals. Mitternacht? Aber... das hieъ es war bald Neujahr. Und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen.  
Aber, Jake hatte recht. Ich hatte tief geschlafen. Und so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Seit dem Weihnachtsessen hier bei Jake's Vater, der ein sehr netter und witziger alter Mann im Rollstuhl war, wo ich eine Hand voll neuer, liebevoller Menschen kennengelernt hatte, konnte ich tatsДchlich jede Nacht in dem GДstezimmer durchschlafen, wobei ich niemals, zumindestens nicht, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, getrДumt habe. "Wie lang hab' ich geschlafen?", murmelte ich mit kratziger Stimme. Ich griff nach dem Glas Wodka Energy, was vor mir auf dem Tisch stand und nahm einen groъen Schluck, um meinen KЖrper und meine StimmbДnder zu neuem Leben zu erwecken.  
"UngefДhr zwei Stunden. Du konntest kaum noch gerade sitzen und bist mitten in Sam's SchwДrmerei von Emily eingenickt"  
Meine Wangen fДrbten sich rot. Gott, was mussten die anderen nur von mir denken?  
Jake lachte bei meinem Anblick amЭsiert auf und schЭttelte den Kopf. "Mach' Dir keinen Kopf. Sie mЖgen Dich. Aber jetzt lass' uns die wenigen Minuten bis zum neuen Jahr noch ein biъchen feiern. Cheers." Er hielt sein Glas Cola-Bier hoch, damit ich mit meinem Glas anstieъ. Ich schenkte ihm ein zЖgerliches LДcheln - mir war nach Heulen zumute! - und stieъ mit meinem Glas gegen seines. Daraufhin nahmen wir beide einen Schluck von unseren GlДsern.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein armseeliger, jДmmerlicher Traum. Meine GЭte, wie konnte mich ein einziger beschissener Traum so aus der Bahn werfen?  
Weil ich glЭcklich war.  
Ja... Allein wenn ich mir nur die Erinnerung des Traums ins GedДchtnis rief, wurde ich von einer GlЭckseeligkeit Эberschwappt, die ich seit Wochen nicht mehr spЭren durfte. Und das nur dank einem Traum-Edward. Ich war so jДmmerlich...

"Alles okay mit Dir?" Jake. NatЭrlich merkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. "Ja, klar. Ich muss nur erstmal wach werden", antwortete ich leise und trank mein restliches GetrДnk in einem Zug aus.

Ich war froh, dass Jake nicht mehr bЖse auf mich war. Er hatte mir erklДrt, was in ihm vorgegangen war, als ich so vehement zu erklДren versuchte, dass er NICHT mein Freund war. Er fЭhlte sich schlecht, da ich mit dieser Vorstellung - er als mein Freund - anscheinend absolut nicht leben konnte. So war es ja auch eigentlich, aber das habe ich ihm natЭrlich nicht gesagt. Das wДre wirklich zu verletztend, gemein und kaltherzig gewesen.  
Stattdessen erklДrte ich ihm leise und mit brЭchiger Stimme, dass ich mir, solange ich noch nicht Эber Edward hinweg war, Эberhaupt keinen anderen Mann an meiner Seite vorstellen konnte. Dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das hatte ihn besДnftigt. Und, befЭrchtete ich, ermutigt.

Er erhob sich von dem Sessel und lieъ sich mit seinem Bierglas in der Hand neben mich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Handyuhr. "Nur noch 2 Minuten und ein paar Sekunden. Dann beginnt ein neues Jahr"  
WДhrend er dies sagte, schaute er mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war meinem sehr nahe. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spЭren, er kitzelte mich. Doch ich verzog keine Miene. Ich wollte den Blickkontakt abbrechen, zu intensiv und zu tiefgrЭndig war er. Doch irgendetwas fesselte mich. Seine schokoladenfarbigen Augen schienen immer nДher zu kommen. Unbewusst presste ich meine Lippen fest zusammen. Kein Kuss-Versuch. Bitte kein verdammter Kuss-Versuch. Doch, als hДtte er nie was anderes vorgehabt, verschwanden seine Augen und sein Mund tauchte nah bei meinem Ohr auf.  
"Was sind deine VorsДtze fЭr das neue Jahr, Bella?" Ein kalter Schauer lief meinen RЭcken hinab. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr versursachte eine prickelnde GДnsehaut auf meinem KЖrper. NatЭrlich reagierte mein dДmlicher KЖrper auf solch mДnnliche AnnДherungsversuche. Genau wie mein armes, zerrissenes Herz musste auf mein KЖrper all die Wochen auf Edward verzichten. Und auf Sex. Und anscheinend hatte mein KЖrper es heute abgelehnt mit meinem Verstand im Einklang zu arbeiten und lieъ sich auf Jake's AnnДherungsversuche ein. Na super. Jetzt hatte ich nicht nur Jake selber in Zaum zu halten, sondern meinen dummen, weiblichen, hormongesteuerten KЖrper auch noch. Mir blieb aber auch nichts erspart.

"Abnehmen", piepste ich schrill. Es war das Einzige, was mir so auf die Schnell einfiel, obwohl ich selber wusste, wie dДmlich sich das anhЖrte. Aber ich wollte die Situation und die Reaktionen meines KЖrpers auf Jake's NДhe abkЭhlen.  
"Oh, stimmt, das hast Du auch bitter nЖtig." Ich konnte sein sarkastisches LДcheln heraushЖren und musste ungewollt auch lДcheln. Doch er hatte sich noch immer nicht einen Zentimeter von mir wegbewegt. Und mein KЖrper lehnte sich, ganz anders als von mir selbst gewollt, nДher an ihn heran, sodass unsere Schultern sich berЭhrten und ein weiterer Schauer meinen RЭcken hinablief.  
Aber... Wusste Jake denn nicht, dass, was immer er hiermit erreichen wollte, ob einen Kuss oder sogar Sex, das alles kaputt machen wЭrde? Dass wir nie wieder so unbefangen miteinander lachen kЖnnten, wie sonst noch? Dass wir nie wieder so befreundet sein konnten, wie wir es bisher waren? Oder es interessierte ihn schlichtweg nicht. "Ich hab' einen Vorschlag fЭr Dich. Was Du Dir fЭr das kommende Jahr vornehmen kЖnntest." Als seine Lippen fЭr den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mein OhrlДppchen streiften, musste ich ein plЖtzliches AufstЖhnen unterdrЭcken. Gott, wie konnte soviel Sex in solch einer Unterhaltung stecken? Wie konnte er so gemein sein und mich mit den Waffen eines Mannes und dem Wissen, wie schwach der mДnnliche KЖrper war, um den Finger wickeln wollen?  
Doch noch immer tat mein KЖrper nicht wie befohlen (Aufstehen! Weggehen! Auf Toilette gehen! Was auch immer - nur weg!). Er genoss die unbekannte, neue NДhe zu Jake in ganz anderer Weise, als Эblich.  
Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an dem Traum. Immerhin war es ein typisch heiъer Kuss zwischen Edward und mir gewesen. Und ich hungerte wirklich nach seinen KЭssen. Nach seinen HДnden. Nach seinem Atem auf meinem KЖrper. Stop! Bloъ nicht weiter nachdenken. Am besten gar nicht mehr denken. Erstrecht nicht an Sex mit Edward. Das wЭrde die momentane Situation nicht gerade vereinfachen.  
"Und das wДre?" Ich hЖrte, wie zittrig meine Stimme klang und wusste, dass das an der Aufregung lag. Und ich ahnte, dass auch Jake das wusste. Und ermutigte ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Scheiъe.  
Meine Augen waren nur noch halbgeЖffnet. So langsam aber sicher verlor ich immer mehr die Kontrolle Эber das, was sich dort gerade abspielte. So sehr ich von ihm, Jake, weg wollte, genau so sehr wollte mein KЖrper ihn. Und, wenn ich ehrlich war, ein winziger, minimaler Teil in meinem Kopf fand diese Vorstellung nicht sehr erschreckend. Und das beunruhigte mich.  
Seine Hand ergriff meine und sein Daumen zog kleine und groъe Kreise auf meiner HandoberflДche und mit jedem weiteren Kreis vernebelten sich die Argumente, die gegen eine Liaison mit Jake sprachen...

"Gib' mir eine Chance", hauchte er. Seine HДnde wanderten meine Arme entlang zu meinem Hals, ergriffen mein Gesicht und er zog mich zu sich, seine geЖffneten Lippen kamen meinen immer nДher.  
"Nicht", flЭsterte ich, doch selbst ich merkte, dass es nur ein sehr mickriger Versuch war, in ihn seinem Vorhaben mich zu kЭssen, zu stoppen.  
Und dann spЭrte ich sie. Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine. Seine Hand ergriff meinen Nacken und drЭckte mich energischer gegen sich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich auf meinen und ich - tat nichts.  
Mit aller Kraft kДmpfte ich gegen das Verlangen, den Kuss zu erwidern, an. Ich wollte ihn verdammt nochmal NICHT kЭssen. Und erstrecht nicht nach solch einem... wunderschЖnen Traum. Das konnte ich Edward einfach nicht antun... Auch wenn es nur der Traum-Edward war, den es, wenn Эberhaupt, interessierte, ob ich an Silvester mit jemand rumknutschte. 


	5. Chapter 5

New Year's Resolutions

"Ich hab Dich so vermisst, Edward. Es tut mir wirklich alles so unglaublich leid, ich.." - "Schht. Rede nicht soviel. Mir fallen viel bessere Sachen ein, die Du mit deinem Mund machen kЖnntest." Mit diesen Worten zog er mich in seine Arme und senkte seine sinnlichen Lippen auf meine herab. Und ich fЭhlte mich schwerelos. Mein KЖrper brannte an seinem. In meinem KЖrper brach ein Feuerwerk los. Seine HДnde um meiner HЭfte, dort, wo sie schon immer hingehЖrten. Meine HДnde, die sich um seinen Nacken schlungen und ihn noch inniger in unseren gierigen, hungrigen Kuss zogen. Soviel Leidenschaft. Ich versank in einem Strudel aus unendlicher Gier nach Edward's Geschmack, nach seinem KЖrper auf meinem, seinen Lippen auf meinen. Lust, unbДndige Lust. Und GlЭck. Gott, ich drohte beinahe in den GlЭcksgefЭhlen zu ertrinken. Er war wieder bei mir. Nur das zДhlte. Seine HДnde gruben sich in meine Haare, pressten mich noch fester an sich. Ihm erging es nicht anders. Er wollte mich genauso sehr spЭren, wie ich ihn. Soviel unnЖtige Zeit hatten wir damit verschwendet mit unserer Trennung. So sinnlos. Seine HДnde wanderten meinen RЭcken hinunter, packten meine Oberschenkel und er hob mich hoch. Als hДtte ich darauf nur gewartet, schlang ich im selben Moment meine Beine um seine HЭfte, meine Zunge drang dabei begierig in seine MundhЖhle ein. Nie mehr wollte ich ihn loslassen. Nie mehr wollte ich auf seinen Geschmack, auf seine Stimme, auf seine Liebe verzichten wollen. "Ich liebe Dich", hauchte er gegen meinen Mund und urplЖtzlich leuchtete mein Wohnzimmer hell auf, als wДre das Feuerwerk aus meinem KЖrper auch in meinem Wohnzimmer losgegangen. Ich verspЭrte nur noch pures GlЭck. Ich...

"Jetzt wach endlich wieder auf, Bella. Du hast lange genug geschlafen"  
Ich schlug meine Augen auf. Panik, unkontrollierbare Panik machte sich in mir breit. Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Das war kein Traum. Edward war hier! Es DURFTE kein beschissener Traum gewesen sein! Blinzelnd sah ich mich um, mein Blick suchte verzweifelt nach Edward. Doch kein Edward war hier. Ich befand mich in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer mit laut lachenden, feiernden Menschen um mich herum. Was zum Teufel?  
Dann erblickte ich Jake, der in dem Sessel schrДg gegenЭber von mir saъ. Ich lag auf einem gemЭtlichen, hellbraunen Sofa, in voller LДnge ausgestreckt und mit einer beigen Stoffdecke zugedeckt.  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte ich mЭde und setzte mich auf, wobei ich das brennende GefЭhl auf meinen Lippen, wie ich es nach Edward's KЭssen immer verspЭrte, mit aller Kraft ignorierte. Er war nicht hier... Er war verdammt nochmal nicht hier.  
"Bei meinem Dad, Bella. Schon seit einer Woche. Du hast total tief geschlafen. Geht es Dir gut? Es ist gleich Mitternacht"  
Ich blinzelte mehrmals. Mitternacht? Aber... das hieъ es war bald Neujahr. Und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen.  
Aber, Jake hatte recht. Ich hatte tief geschlafen. Und so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Seit dem Weihnachtsessen hier bei Jake's Vater, der ein sehr netter und witziger alter Mann im Rollstuhl war, wo ich eine Hand voll neuer, liebevoller Menschen kennengelernt hatte, konnte ich tatsДchlich jede Nacht in dem GДstezimmer durchschlafen, wobei ich niemals, zumindestens nicht, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, getrДumt habe. "Wie lang hab' ich geschlafen?", murmelte ich mit kratziger Stimme. Ich griff nach dem Glas Wodka Energy, was vor mir auf dem Tisch stand und nahm einen groъen Schluck, um meinen KЖrper und meine StimmbДnder zu neuem Leben zu erwecken.  
"UngefДhr zwei Stunden. Du konntest kaum noch gerade sitzen und bist mitten in Sam's SchwДrmerei von Emily eingenickt"  
Meine Wangen fДrbten sich rot. Gott, was mussten die anderen nur von mir denken?  
Jake lachte bei meinem Anblick amЭsiert auf und schЭttelte den Kopf. "Mach' Dir keinen Kopf. Sie mЖgen Dich. Aber jetzt lass' uns die wenigen Minuten bis zum neuen Jahr noch ein biъchen feiern. Cheers." Er hielt sein Glas Cola-Bier hoch, damit ich mit meinem Glas anstieъ. Ich schenkte ihm ein zЖgerliches LДcheln - mir war nach Heulen zumute! - und stieъ mit meinem Glas gegen seines. Daraufhin nahmen wir beide einen Schluck von unseren GlДsern.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein armseeliger, jДmmerlicher Traum. Meine GЭte, wie konnte mich ein einziger beschissener Traum so aus der Bahn werfen?  
Weil ich glЭcklich war.  
Ja... Allein wenn ich mir nur die Erinnerung des Traums ins GedДchtnis rief, wurde ich von einer GlЭckseeligkeit Эberschwappt, die ich seit Wochen nicht mehr spЭren durfte. Und das nur dank einem Traum-Edward. Ich war so jДmmerlich...

"Alles okay mit Dir?" Jake. NatЭrlich merkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. "Ja, klar. Ich muss nur erstmal wach werden", antwortete ich leise und trank mein restliches GetrДnk in einem Zug aus.

Ich war froh, dass Jake nicht mehr bЖse auf mich war. Er hatte mir erklДrt, was in ihm vorgegangen war, als ich so vehement zu erklДren versuchte, dass er NICHT mein Freund war. Er fЭhlte sich schlecht, da ich mit dieser Vorstellung - er als mein Freund - anscheinend absolut nicht leben konnte. So war es ja auch eigentlich, aber das habe ich ihm natЭrlich nicht gesagt. Das wДre wirklich zu verletztend, gemein und kaltherzig gewesen.  
Stattdessen erklДrte ich ihm leise und mit brЭchiger Stimme, dass ich mir, solange ich noch nicht Эber Edward hinweg war, Эberhaupt keinen anderen Mann an meiner Seite vorstellen konnte. Dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das hatte ihn besДnftigt. Und, befЭrchtete ich, ermutigt.

Er erhob sich von dem Sessel und lieъ sich mit seinem Bierglas in der Hand neben mich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Handyuhr. "Nur noch 2 Minuten und ein paar Sekunden. Dann beginnt ein neues Jahr"  
WДhrend er dies sagte, schaute er mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war meinem sehr nahe. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spЭren, er kitzelte mich. Doch ich verzog keine Miene. Ich wollte den Blickkontakt abbrechen, zu intensiv und zu tiefgrЭndig war er. Doch irgendetwas fesselte mich. Seine schokoladenfarbigen Augen schienen immer nДher zu kommen. Unbewusst presste ich meine Lippen fest zusammen. Kein Kuss-Versuch. Bitte kein verdammter Kuss-Versuch. Doch, als hДtte er nie was anderes vorgehabt, verschwanden seine Augen und sein Mund tauchte nah bei meinem Ohr auf.  
"Was sind deine VorsДtze fЭr das neue Jahr, Bella?" Ein kalter Schauer lief meinen RЭcken hinab. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr versursachte eine prickelnde GДnsehaut auf meinem KЖrper. NatЭrlich reagierte mein dДmlicher KЖrper auf solch mДnnliche AnnДherungsversuche. Genau wie mein armes, zerrissenes Herz musste auf mein KЖrper all die Wochen auf Edward verzichten. Und auf Sex. Und anscheinend hatte mein KЖrper es heute abgelehnt mit meinem Verstand im Einklang zu arbeiten und lieъ sich auf Jake's AnnДherungsversuche ein. Na super. Jetzt hatte ich nicht nur Jake selber in Zaum zu halten, sondern meinen dummen, weiblichen, hormongesteuerten KЖrper auch noch. Mir blieb aber auch nichts erspart.

"Abnehmen", piepste ich schrill. Es war das Einzige, was mir so auf die Schnell einfiel, obwohl ich selber wusste, wie dДmlich sich das anhЖrte. Aber ich wollte die Situation und die Reaktionen meines KЖrpers auf Jake's NДhe abkЭhlen.  
"Oh, stimmt, das hast Du auch bitter nЖtig." Ich konnte sein sarkastisches LДcheln heraushЖren und musste ungewollt auch lДcheln. Doch er hatte sich noch immer nicht einen Zentimeter von mir wegbewegt. Und mein KЖrper lehnte sich, ganz anders als von mir selbst gewollt, nДher an ihn heran, sodass unsere Schultern sich berЭhrten und ein weiterer Schauer meinen RЭcken hinablief.  
Aber... Wusste Jake denn nicht, dass, was immer er hiermit erreichen wollte, ob einen Kuss oder sogar Sex, das alles kaputt machen wЭrde? Dass wir nie wieder so unbefangen miteinander lachen kЖnnten, wie sonst noch? Dass wir nie wieder so befreundet sein konnten, wie wir es bisher waren? Oder es interessierte ihn schlichtweg nicht. "Ich hab' einen Vorschlag fЭr Dich. Was Du Dir fЭr das kommende Jahr vornehmen kЖnntest." Als seine Lippen fЭr den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mein OhrlДppchen streiften, musste ich ein plЖtzliches AufstЖhnen unterdrЭcken. Gott, wie konnte soviel Sex in solch einer Unterhaltung stecken? Wie konnte er so gemein sein und mich mit den Waffen eines Mannes und dem Wissen, wie schwach der mДnnliche KЖrper war, um den Finger wickeln wollen?  
Doch noch immer tat mein KЖrper nicht wie befohlen (Aufstehen! Weggehen! Auf Toilette gehen! Was auch immer - nur weg!). Er genoss die unbekannte, neue NДhe zu Jake in ganz anderer Weise, als Эblich.  
Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an dem Traum. Immerhin war es ein typisch heiъer Kuss zwischen Edward und mir gewesen. Und ich hungerte wirklich nach seinen KЭssen. Nach seinen HДnden. Nach seinem Atem auf meinem KЖrper. Stop! Bloъ nicht weiter nachdenken. Am besten gar nicht mehr denken. Erstrecht nicht an Sex mit Edward. Das wЭrde die momentane Situation nicht gerade vereinfachen.  
"Und das wДre?" Ich hЖrte, wie zittrig meine Stimme klang und wusste, dass das an der Aufregung lag. Und ich ahnte, dass auch Jake das wusste. Und ermutigte ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Scheiъe.  
Meine Augen waren nur noch halbgeЖffnet. So langsam aber sicher verlor ich immer mehr die Kontrolle Эber das, was sich dort gerade abspielte. So sehr ich von ihm, Jake, weg wollte, genau so sehr wollte mein KЖrper ihn. Und, wenn ich ehrlich war, ein winziger, minimaler Teil in meinem Kopf fand diese Vorstellung nicht sehr erschreckend. Und das beunruhigte mich.  
Seine Hand ergriff meine und sein Daumen zog kleine und groъe Kreise auf meiner HandoberflДche und mit jedem weiteren Kreis vernebelten sich die Argumente, die gegen eine Liaison mit Jake sprachen...

"Gib' mir eine Chance", hauchte er. Seine HДnde wanderten meine Arme entlang zu meinem Hals, ergriffen mein Gesicht und er zog mich zu sich, seine geЖffneten Lippen kamen meinen immer nДher.  
"Nicht", flЭsterte ich, doch selbst ich merkte, dass es nur ein sehr mickriger Versuch war, in ihn seinem Vorhaben mich zu kЭssen, zu stoppen.  
Und dann spЭrte ich sie. Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine. Seine Hand ergriff meinen Nacken und drЭckte mich energischer gegen sich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich auf meinen und ich - tat nichts.  
Mit aller Kraft kДmpfte ich gegen das Verlangen, den Kuss zu erwidern, an. Ich wollte ihn verdammt nochmal NICHT kЭssen. Und erstrecht nicht nach solch einem... wunderschЖnen Traum. Das konnte ich Edward einfach nicht antun... Auch wenn es nur der Traum-Edward war, den es, wenn Эberhaupt, interessierte, ob ich an Silvester mit jemand rumknutschte. 


End file.
